Put¡ta
by ChaneKiin.n
Summary: -A qué le tienes miedo Yamanaka?- soltó fríamente.-A ti- susurró sin embargo no rompió contacto visual con él.  -¿Por qué me temes?-le preguntó mientras se pegaba más hacia su rostro.-Tengo miedo de enamorarme…otra vez…-contestó al sentir su aliento.


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto ni Babasonicos me pertenecen.**

Advertencias: Universo Alterno. Lenguaje soez. Lime.

Konnichipuu-Nya! Heme aquí de nuevo dándoles lata. Este es un fic que surgió gracias a la canción de Babasonicos, la canción se llama Putita, ojalá y ya la hayan escuchado y también que les guste.

¡De antemano, como siempre….Gracias por leer! Unu :D

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

°**;.PUT¡tTa.;°**

**_Epílogo:_**

Ese día se celebraba una importante fiesta; el cumpleaños número 25 de Naruto Uzumaki. Pese a su corta edad tenía grandes riquezas y un alto puesto en una prestigiosa empresa de la ciudad, llamada Kyubi, él había sido elegido como presidente de ésta por su entrega y dedicación. Por tal motivo la celebración acontecería en un gran salón que estaba en un Hotel de lujo y las personas más importantes de Konoha habían sido invitadas para festejar junto con él.

…

-¡Bienvenidos a todos, gracias por venir a mi fiesta, me da muchísimo gusto que me acompañen en este día tan importante para mí…-

Los aplausos inundaron el gran salón.

-Y después de hoy, sé que también lo será para todos ustedes, así que a disfrutar-dattebayo!-

Todos los presentes alzaron sus copas y brindaron por aquél rubio que se encontraba gritando en medio del escenario.

-¡Kampai!-

…

-¡Eh Naruto!-

El susodicho se giró para encarar a quien le había gritado, encontrándose con una hermosa mujer.

-¡Ino!-

-¡Hola guapo, muchas felicidades!- dijo ella mientras se arrojaba a sus brazos.

-¿Guapo yo? Mírate a ti, estás radiante…Arigatou-neechan, te agradezco el hecho de que hayas venido, además de que aparte de mí, todos se mueren por verte…- le respondió abrazándola.

La rubia se rió un poco. –Ya veo, pues no habrá que hacerlos esperar ¿o sí?-

-Nunca vas a cambiar- dijo el Uzumaki haciendo un mohín.

-No te preocupes por mí-niichan-

– Ino, es que no quiero verte así otra vez…-

-Jamás Naruto… Anda ven, mejor vayamos a saludar a los demás, ¿quieres?- concluyó tomándolo de la mano para ir a la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos.

…

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Hey, amigos!-

-Vaya, vaya no vienes solo…-

Varios hombres se aproximaron a los de ojos azules, entre ellos estaban un joven de cabello castaño, uno azabache, uno de cabellos rojizos y otro más de cabello largo castaño y una muchacha pelirosada sentada en las piernas del segundo evidentemente ebria.

-¡Ino!-

-¡Chouji! Cuanto te extrañé…- le gritó al tiempo en que lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo besaba, éste a su vez la alzaba correspondiendo al abrazo y a su cariño.

-Mírala…Esta más emocionada por él, que por mí. No puedo creer que al que más haya pelado sea al mantecoso- le susurró Kiba al poseedor del sharingan.

-Ya verás que no durara mucho, en cuanto me vea, se separará de él y ni siquiera te va a mirar-

-Lo dice el que tiene a su amiga "entre" las piernas- le espetó con sorna.

-En poco tiempo será reemplazada por una, que si valga la pena…- dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que se quitaba de las piernas a la de ojos verdes y tras haber escuchado ese comentario, se fue diciendo algunas cosas inentendibles y llorando.

-Pues creo que ninguno de nosotros, lo conseguirá- interfirió Gaara señalando con su dedo a Ino y a Chouji.

-Ven, Ino, quiero presentarte a mi novia, la conocí en la ciudad vecina- dijo el más robusto de todos llevándose a Ino de ahí.

-¡Demonios, maldito Chouji, no dejó ni que la saludáramos!- se quejó el de ojos negros.

-Por mí no hay problema, mientras no se la lleve a comer todo está bien- bromeó el Inuzuka.

-Por mí tampoco hay problema, es más, entre más lejos se la lleve de ustedes mejor…-dijo el rubio.

-Vamos Naruto, tú eres también un hombre, aunque algunas veces tuviste tus trompicones con Sasuke, no puedes negar que ella es toda una mujer y que además está…

-Para chuparse los dedos…-

-Y otras cosas…-

-¡Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba! ¡Cállense!- les gritó el Uzumaki muy sonrojado por el comentario de él y el Uchiha, y claro está también…por Ino.

-¡Pff! Por favor Naruto. ¿Apoco tu nunca te has aprovechado del hecho de ser familia?-

-¿De qué hablan imbéciles?-ttebayo-

-Digo…así el abrazito, el besito, dormir juntos, verla en paños menores y esas cosas…¡Me das una envidia tremenda!-

-¡Eh!-

-Sí tu sabes, la ley que se aplica en este caso…-

-Porque a la prima…se le arrima…-

-¿¡Pero qué? ¡Ya es suficiente, ya no sé si es por el alcohol o por enfermedad mental!- los regañó el pobre rubio con la cara totalmente roja por la vergüenza. –¡Me voy!-

-Sí, sí claro…Vete entonces, lo único bueno que tienes, es tu prima-

Todos empezaron a reír.

-¡Ya déjenme en paz… Cuidadito y le hacen algo a ella-

-Oh no, Naruto, ella lo va a querer, sólo la complaceremos…-

-¡Hablo enserio! Porque si le pasa algo, se las verán conmigo, no por nada soy el presidente de la compañía más grande de seguridad en la ciudad!- dijo Naruto antes de darles la espalda y marcharse de ahí.

-Uuyy…Ya se le metió el zorro, bueno, yo también me voy, creo que a mí también se me metió lo "zorro". En fin, tengo que ir a capturar a una que otra perrita- dijo Kiba yéndose.

-Sí anda, confórmate con otras, porque Ino, será mía-

-Ni te la creas chispita, que yo sepa no eres de su tipo, al ser chica, se dará cuenta de lo falso que es tu cabello rojo, le gustan los morochos, así que mejor vete por tu secretaría, ese culo será muy fácil para ti, déjale la experta al experto-

-Tan creído como siempre Uchiha-

-Tan esperanzado como siempre Sabaku-

-Ya veremos que pasará, pero por lo que se cuenta…Todos tendremos oportunidad-

-Al menos claro, que "él" se aparezca por aquí y nos eche todo a perder-

Y tras decir esto ambos hombres se giraron y se fueron de aquella mesa.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-¡Preciosa!-

-¡Yamanaka!-

-¡Ino!-

**_-¡Problemática!-_**

**** .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gomenasai! Ya me había ausentado durante bastantillo tiempo, pero ya, ya estoy aquí nuevamente con toda la actitud y nuevas ideas, ah y cambiando de tema…

Jaaa! Lo sé…está muy raro, pero poco a poco se irá arreglando la situación y comenzará a tomar forma.

Espero que les haya gustado ésta introducción.

Como siempre agradezco su atención y no olviden de dejar un review para su servidora. Besos y abrazos Muuaaa! *.*

Los quiere: **'****'****'****'****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****)****'****'****'****'** …..€.ђ.α.n.ё.k.ΐ.n….…


End file.
